2008-10-29
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ian Dickson, Heath Franklin, Mia Dyson, Des Bishop, Guests: Mia Dyson, Heath Franklin, Ian Dickson, Des Bishop The teams were Alan, Mia and Heath, and Myf, Ian and Des. The games played were Know Your Product, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Forty (29/10/2008) Our special guests this week are music industry insider turned Idol judge Ian "Dicko" Dickson, International comedian Des Bishop, singer/songwriter Mia Dyson and Aussie comedian Heath Franklin. Be sure to watch to see Des Bishop perform a classic hip hop song with a twist. Myf's Team Ian '''Dicko Dickson''' is known for his opinions. Judging on Australian Idol, his opinionated natured landed him in hot water but also obtained a legion of fans. He has a degree in Politics from Nottingham University which no doubt helped when he began working in the music industry. In 2001, Dicko saw our Aussie shores and made the decision that this was the place for him and his family, taking a job with BMG Australia. He has worked with some major bands and people. Since then he has appeared on numerous TV shows and can be heard on breakfast radio alongside Dave O'Neil and Chrissie Swan. New York born comedian [http://www.desbishop.com/ Des Bishop] swapped the 'Big Apple' for Ireland in 1990. He has gone on to become one of the country's most loved comedians. His TV shows have captured audiences with his observation of Irish society. In 2004, his TV show The Des Bishop Work Experience showed him attempting to survive for one month working a minimum wage job in various parts of Ireland. More recently, TV show Joy in the Hood featured him travelling to impoverished areas of Ireland's major cities and mentoring local people in stand-up comedy. Alan's Team Aria Award winning singer songwriter Mia Dyson, first picked up a guitar at the age of fourteen, has been on the road since nineteen and won an ARIA in her twenties. In 2005, her second album Parking Lots''she won an ARIA Award for Best Blues and Roots album. Last year, Mia supported Eric Clapton during his Australian tour in February to sellout crowds. She has also got to work with some great names like Bonnie Raitt, and Joe Cocker. For more information on Mia or her latest album, Struck Down click [http://www.miadyson.com/home.php '''here']. Comedian and character actor, Heath Franklin is best known for his comedic portrayal of one time hit man, Chopper Read on his hit sketch comedy TV show, The Ronnie Johns Half Hour. In 2006, Franklin was nominated for the Inaugural Graham Kennedy Logie Award for "Most Outstanding New Talent" for his work on The Ronnie Johns Half Hour. Last year, he performed a national live tour of his character, Chopper. Initially booked to play 52 dates, the show was performed over 90 times to sell-out crowds each night, and nearly 40,000 people total attendance, breaking box office figures for the 2007 Adelaide Fringe. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes